graduation_hallfandomcom-20200213-history
Dels Kibara
- Male= - Female= }} |caption1 = "I own you."|caption2 = "Did you really think I was that innocent? How pathetic."|player = DelsKibara}}Dels Kibara (Or just Kibara for short) is the main antagonist in the Danganronpa Graduation Hall RP. Kibara has the title of Ultimate Psychiatrist, which ultimately means that his talent gives him instant knowledge of a person just by looking at them. If anyone is not able to be analyzed by him instantly, he will grow a passion towards them, wanting to know what makes them tick. Appearance Kibara is a male who is around 22 years old (Around 18 when he was still in Hope's Peak Academy.) His appearence is mostly what you would expect from a Psychologist. Long sleeved and buttoned up white shirt, Black Pants as well as Black shoes, -6 Vision Glasses, and a slightly messy haircut. Her female appearance has her wearing a Short Sleeved shirt instead, she now wears a black skirt instead of black pants and also has grey stockings. Her hair is also now a lot more messier. History Pre-Tragedy When he first arrived in Hope's Peak, he bumped into Max Endoso. Who was a fellow classmate of his. He and the rest of the 77th Class enjoyed their time in Hope's Peak, until Kibara volunteered for the Kibara Project. Which led his mind astray and him going completely mad. Which was the perfect opportunity for Junko to turn him into Despair. Because like Psychology, he had a love interest for Mukuro. Junko used that to make Kibara turn his friend, Max, into a despair and a puppet that does everything his puppet-master tells him to do. Even manipulate his physical body. During The Tragedy After Junko "fell", Kibara took over as the leader of The Remnants. With a sick twisted mind. He even puppeteered Mukuro because that is one of the few things that gives him despair. Because of this, two individuals, namely Dels and Chara. Were hired by someone to assassinate Kibara. The both of them has been hunting him down for years, but ended up being imprisoned by Kibara inside the Graduation Hall. However, everything was revealed to be a ruse made up by Kibara. In a notebook Kyoko, Byakuya, Hajime and Chiaki found in the fourth floor. It is revealed that he was still working for Hope's Peak Academy, studying the Remnants and giving his results back to his Lab in the Third and Fourth Floor of the Graduation Hall. That, however, backfired, when Kibara was experimented by Hope's Peak and found joy in Despair. Leading to the destruction of the Hope's Peak Lab in Graduation Hall and the death of the scientists there. Season 1 & 2 After The Tragedy Kibara heard of the Revival Project the Future Foundation was cooking up, and decided to lure every revived students. Or "Graduates" into the Hall as a safe haven for their survival. This, however, backfired on Kibara who didn't expect the large resistance from the revived students. Not only that, but the positive emotions was giving him a dilemma. Should he continue this for the sake of Despair, or should he stop and let everyone live in peace and tranquility forever? Personality Kibara is a very blunt and work oriented person. To put it simply, is a very brusque person. While he can be emotional at times, he focuses mostly on basic logic. Because of this and because of his talent, he is willing to work for Hope's Peak Academy. Even going as far as letting himself be experimented on. Which drives him mad. The best way to describe Kibara is that he is a Realist who doesn't see the consequences of his actions until he has done it. This can be seen with him joining Hope's Peak Projects, how he acts as a Despair and how he acts as the leader of the Graduation Hall. Talent Ultimate Psychologist Kibara is shown to have amazing analytic skills when it comes to humans and their emotions. He can guess what a person is just by seeing them. If he cannot find out who they are in an instant, he will take a disturbingly passionate interest in their psyche. He is also known to be able to reduce people into his puppets. Making him be able to control their every action. Like what he did to Max Endoso back before the Tragedy Started. Category:The Remnants Category:Antagonists Category:OCs